En Soledad
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Siempre es mejor reflexionar sobre la vida en soledad... Oneshoot songfic DxS


-----  
----  
---  
--  
- **En Soledad**  
--  
---  
----  
-----

Soledad.

Sólo la soledad la rodeaba, el rumor del agua llegaba a sus oídos, el viento se filtraba entre las hojas, coqueteaba con la tierra que levantaba a su paso, sólo para irse sin ella... era un curioso análogo a lo que sentía que le estaba pasando... tomó un puñado de tierra que dejo caer sobre el agua, el agua que corría mansamente, muchos, muchos metros debajo de ella... tan lejana, tan cercana; el viento ahora acariciaba su cara, se sentía bien, al menos, ese lugar le ofrecía un lugar para reflexionar. Si claro, reflexionar.

No, no se sentía con ánimos para reflexionar, cualquier idea que se formara en su cabeza le traía dolor a su corazón, este lugar era un refugio seguro contra, contra todo, pensó Sam tristemente al contemplar _donde_ se encontraba: estaba sentada en el borde del puente, las piernas balanceándose tranquilamente, las manos sujetas al fiio del cemento... sus pensamientos perdidos entre el rumor del agua y las lágrimas que amenazaban con correr por sus mejillas, el corazón parecía habérsele ido de su pecho, casi no podía sentir sus propios latidos.

Era la tercera vez en 2 semanas.

La tercera vez que había visto sin querer una de esas demostraciones de amor entre ambos, entre la cazafantasmas y el propio chico fantasma, el objeto de su amor... Danny nunca se lo había dicho, pero era más que evidente lo mucho que amaba a Valerie, verlos besarse con tanta pasión y tanto amor era sólo una dolorosa confirmación que se sentía como una puñalada, que le había desgarrado el corazón... si tan sólo tuviera el valor... pero no era una cuestión de valor... era una cuestión de no encontrar nunca el momento perfecto...

_FB  
"Sam" había dicho el Halfa con toda seriedad "creo que hay algo que no me estás diciendo... me gustaría que confiaras en mí"_

_La gótica había mordido su labio, luego tragó saliva "si, Danny... es que yo..."_

_Por décimoquinta ocasión fue interrumpida por el sentido fantasma de Danny... suspiró frustrada al darse cuenta de que jamás podría decirle lo que sentía, nunca encontraría el momento ideal...  
Fin del FB_

Una parte de ella se sentía molesta, había estado a su lado, todo el tiempo, desde que tenían 8 años, y cuando tenían 14 su amistad creció porque el secreto de Danny los unía, porque ella y Tucker estaban ahí para ayudarlo a combatir fantasmas, porque ella seguía con él a pesar del peligro porque lo amaba... y Danny simplemente había ignorado toda la paciencia, toda la perseverancia... simplemente se había ido con la chica morena, con su antigua enemiga, por favor, Valerie nunca había querido otra cosa que eliminar al chico fantasma, en cambio ella, Sam, estaba enamorada de ambos, los aceptaba a ambos como parte del Danny que le había robado el alma... pero parecía que eso no era suficiente... se sentía tan... abandonada...

"yo _viví_ por ti, Danny, tú te has limitado a _ver _através de mí" se dijo en voz baja

_How many times have you told me you love her?  
As many times as I wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here, beside you?  
I lived through you, you looked through me..._

Sin sentido.

Había llegado a un punto donde no le encontraba más sentido a todo lo que hacía, a todos los intentos dados, a toda la paciencia, todo lo que había hecho para que Danny pudiera verla como algo más que una amiga... estaba llegando a su límite. Su vida se sentía de un modo en que parecía que había perdido todo aquello que había querido, todo aquello por lo que había luchado... todo aquello por lo que había sufrido.

Se sentía como si hubiera perdido a un gran amigo, había perdido su amistad, ya no se hablaban, ya ni siquiera le pedía ayuda con los fantasmas, si acaso se veían en la escuela, él no hacía otra cosa que pensar en Valerie, en lo maravillosa que era, pobre chico despistado que no notaba como con sus comentarios iba matando lenta y dolorosamente a su mejor amiga.

"me dejaste sola" reflexionó sintiendo lo salado de sus lágrimas en los labios "al menos la soledad no puede dejarme sola"

Triste pero cierto, en algún punto del camino, se había vuelto dependiente de la soledad que le habría gustado evitar... todo por un chico...

_Ooh, solitude  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, solitude  
I can't stay away from you_

"deja de llorar" se repitió a si misma, mientras secaba con sus manos las lágrimas que aún buscaban escapar de su prisión

Aventó una piedrita suelta que encontró y la siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió en el agua, una sonrisa triste asomó a su rostro, había ido esa noche a ese lugar con un propósito reflexivo, pero ahora, tenía ganas de que todo llegara al fin... de que el sufrimiento se fuera, de que el dolor que sentía al ver a Danny con Valerie se esfumara, deseaba no poder sentir nada en absoluto... deseaba que un milagro pudiera llevarse los sentimientos de su atribulado corazón... pues bien, ese puente ahora le ofrecía un milagro... ella iba a precipitar ese destino del cual renegaba, ya no quería sufrir más.

_FB  
... estaba en su cuarto, abrazada a su almohada, intentando buscar entre sus pensamientos algo que la ayudara a entender, a encontrar un porque... las lágrimas corrían calladamente por su rostro... sus ojos estaban ya hinchados, pero no podian dejar de llorar, lo había perdido_

_"y lo que es peor, lo perdí sin realmente tenerlo" se dijo en voz baja mientras sollozaba_

_Ese día Danny le había dicho que Valerie había accedido ser su novia, esa noticia la dejó fría, le rompió el corazón, pero fingió una sonrisa y lo abrazó, lo abrazó y le deseo suerte en su noviazgo pese a que sentía ganas de besarlo, de llorar y de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero mordió su lengua y se contento con ese abrazo callado_

_"no sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí, es decir, realmente la quiero" le dijo_

_"puedo verlo" sonrió ella con el alma hecha pedazos, ojalá Danny fuera un poco más perceptivo, pero no, ella lo quería aunque fuese el peor de los despistados, eso era justamente lo que lo volvía tan increíblemente adorable_

_"gracias por ser mi amiga Sam" dijo mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, Sam tuvo muchos problemas para contener el llanto_

_"si, mejores amigos" como le había dolido decir la palabra que ya no la llenaba... ser su mejor amiga, no era suficiente.  
Fin del FB_

Su corazón seguía roto, seguía esperando el momento en que Danny pudiera curarlo, con un beso, con una palabra de amor, con una simple caricia, pero ese momento quizás jamás llegaría... tenía que aceptarlo, estaba esperando que pasara algo que era tan improbable como que nevara en el Caribe...

Danny la quería como una amiga, era todo, no tenía sentido esperar algo más, sólo se estaba consumiendo en su propia soledad... solo estaba alargando su agonía, tenía que dejar ir todo... todo...

_How many times have I done this to myself?  
How long will it take before I see?  
When will this hole in my heart be mended?  
Who now is left alone... but me?_

Era curiosa su soledad, a veces era liberadora, a veces era asfixiante, a veces necesitaba rodearse de sonidos de gente para luego salir corriendo a refugiarse en un callado mundo... el único que ahora tenía

En ese momento sólo era una invitación... la invitación a que liberara su alma, a que dejara de sufrir en un mundo que ciertamente no la comprendía... se sentía como si pudiera ver a la soledad parada frente a ella extendiendo su mano, ella debía tomar su mano, así al menos encontraría un poquito de paz

"siempre hemos estado juntas" musitó mientras fijaba la vista hacia el puente, era alto, era peligroso, era solitario... era perfecto para hacer lo que ahora le parecía necesario

El agua resultaba de pronto tan tentadora... no podría imaginarse nada que fuera tan maravilloso, tan mágico... el viento soplaba en su oído y era como un susurro de aliento, como si alguien le dijera que dejara de pensarlo y simplemente lo hiciera... nadie podría comprenderla... nadie... excepto la soledad... esta increíble soledad que representaba una gran verdad...

"sólo hazlo" se repitió mientras sus dedos hurgaban en el bolsillo de la chamarra.

_Ooh solitude  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh solitude  
Only you, only true..._

Todos la habían dejado, nadie podría jamás entender... se puso en pie y volvió a mirar el agua, lanzó una mirada tal vez triste, tal vez simplemente indefinida a la ciudad iluminada con luces, llena de gente que vivía su vida sin grandes preocupaciones, sin poder amar del modo en que ella lo hacía... la ciudad donde él vivía... pero Danny también había fallado ¿no?...

"no, simplemente no puede ser mi amigo como antes, las cosas han cambiado" se dijo mientras devolvía la vista al agua

Un ligero ardor en el dedo le indicó que la búsqueda había concluído, con cuidado la extrajó, una navaja de bisturí... ¿cómo había ido a parar ahí? no tenía importancia, lo que importaba era que ese pequeño y fino objeto iba a convertirse en su salvación... le iba a disminuir la agonía... lo acercó lentamente, casi como si fuese cámara lenta a su muñeca...

Se quedó ahí parada por un minuto, por un segnndo... sorprendida de como podía mantener el equilibrio siendo que cualquier otra persona ya habría caído, al menos del puro susto... sus piernas temblaban, un hilo de sangre manchaba la tierra que pisaba, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, su mente comenzó a volverse una nebulosa... sólo esperaba que...

"ya no podré vivir una noche más aquí" fue el último pensamiento coherente que logró hilvanar...

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados por la ráfaga de aire que le dio de lleno en la cara mientras caía, caía, caía, parecía eterno... no se sentía como si fuera a llegar ya al agua, sus ojos estaban cerrados, ya no tenía consciencia de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, estaba perdiendo sangre, mucha sangre, la navaja era bastante nueva, demasiado filosa, había cortado justo lo necesario para que su vida comenzara a huir...

El frío contacto con la superficie no le resultó en absoluto desagradable, se hundió, el agua la cubrió por completo y la arrastró, pero su inconsciencia le impedía sufrir, no sentía la presión afectando sus oídos, no podía darse cuenta del oscuro abismo que la envolvía, el agua entraba en sus pulmones, pero no lo notaba, una imágen se formo borrosamente, era su rostro...

_Everyone leaves me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned  
Left behind  
I can't stay here another night..._

El rostro de ese chico al cual amaba se desdibujó con rápidez, mientras la corriente la arrastraba más allá... lejos, lejos del punto en el cual hubiera caído...

"¡¡Sam!!" el grito escapó de labios de Danny cuando la vio caer, su cuello estaba aprisionado por la mano de Skulker y se vio forzado a ver el momento en que su amiga se dejaba caer... el miedo llenó su corazón, sus pensamientos sólo se enfocaron en ir hacía ella... cuando la vio hundirse en la profundidad sacó fuerzas de aún no se explicaba donde para dejar a Skulker fuera de la pelea... volando a toda velocidad para alcanzarla... para salvarla... sintiendo que estaba demorando demasiado... cuando su cuerpo entró al agua se desesperó al no ubicarla... cuando por fin la alcanzó ya había permanecido no se quería imaginar cuantos minutos ahí dentro... la tomó entre sus brazos y no descansó hasta que no rompió la superficie.

Se elevaron, la luna brillaba, Danny reparo en los cortes en las muñecas, y sintió su corazón romperse, estaba pálida, y el Halfa podía sentir como se le estaba yendo, como la estaba perdiendo sin poder hacer nada... se desesperó más porque tenía que llevarla a un hospital, pero, necesitaba sacarle el agua del cuerpo, se sentía tan inútil

"por favor despierta," pidió desesperado mientras la acomodaba sobre el césped, las lágrimas mojaban su rostro mientras oprimía su pecho en un intento de sacar el agua de sus pulmones...

_Your secret admirer, who could it be?_

La gótica tosió con debilidad, Danny la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos y aumentó la velocidad, concentrado únicamente en llegar a su objetivo, pero estaban excesivamente lejos... sintió entonces algo suave rozar su mejilla, bajo la mirada, era la mano de Sam, quien tenía los ojos enfocados con dificultad en su, para ella, borrosa figura

"no" dijo bastante inaudiblemente "déjame, déjame Danny"

"Sam, estarás bien, no, no digas nada, yo" comenzó a llorar, desesperado, ella no quería que lo ayudara, y él no entendía nada "¿por qué?" preguntó en voz más alta de lo deseado.

"te amo" dijo y su mano cayó

"no, Sam, no" el pecho de Danny subía y bajaba agitadamente, ahora la gótica estaba fría, estaba muerta. Muerta y él no había podido hacer absolutamente nada...

Sam sintió que despertaba y se llenó de confusión... ¿acaso no había funcionado?... pero entonces entendió... se dio cuenta de que en verdad había logrado su cometido, se quedó sorprendida mientras veía a Danny abrazar desesperadamente su cuerpo muerto, era tan raro estar ahí y verse al mismo tiempo muerta en brazos de su amado... sintió un poco de pena también, ver a Danny llorando le causaba pesar... lo siguió con la vista y vio como la acomodaba en el césped, acariciando con ternura una de sus mejillas, asombrada se llevó la mano a su mejilla... como esperaba... ya no sentía nada...

Se acercó, siendo una figura etérea como ahora era, hasta ese lugar, y se conmovió al verlo acariciando con ternura su cara, llorando como un niño, consciente de que la muerte le había ganado.

"¿por qué?" le preguntó a nadie en particular mientras sus brazos rodeaban el frío cuerpo, como si pretendiera protegerlo "¿por qué me dejaste Sam?"

Eso era el colmo, después de todo... ¿ahora se atrevía a reclamarle que lo hubiera dejado solo?... en todo caso ella le hubiera podido reclamar que a pesar de todas las pistas que sin querer le dio, hubiera podido ser tan ciego como para ignorar sus sentimientos del modo que lo hizo

_Ooh, Can't you see all along it was me?  
How can you be so blind as to see right through me?_

"¿por qué me dejaste sin poder..." sollozó y plantó un suave beso en sus labios helados "... sin poder decirte que yo también te amo?"

Vaya, Sam no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando... tanto tiempo... las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar, finalmente las había oído, justo ahora que ya no tenía caso... ¿cómo iba a tenerlo?... ella ya estaba muerta

"perdóname Danny" susurró mientras se arrodillaba junto a él... el Halfa tenía la mano de la gótica entre las suyas y acariciaba su piel, observando la herida mortal con dolor

"Sam... Sam... perdóname, esto es mi culpa... si tan sólo" el sollozo ahogo el resto de las palabras que hubiera dicho, Sam suspiró, o bueno, intentó hacerlo... lo observó mientras Danny tomaba su cuerpo entre sus brazos y se lo llevaba, casi sintió deseos de seguirlo... pero no pudo, no podía alejarse de la soledad...

_And ooh, solitude  
Still with me is only you  
ooh, solitude  
I can't stay away from you_

El viento sopló mientras ella reparaba en el punto por donde Danny se había ido llevando su cuerpo... se quedo sola con la soledad... le parecía increíble todo lo que le había pasado, le parecía increíble ver como había cruzado la frontera de la muerte para quedarse con la soledad... le parecía increíble que al final Danny hubiera correspondido a sus sentimientos... que terrible ironía... en fin...

Se elevó sintiendo compasión por su familia, por Tucker, por Danny... no tenía interés en ver como había sido recibida la noticia de su muerte... simplemente se dejo guiar por ese mundo al cual ahora pertenecía... el mundo de la hermosa soledad... el único mundo que era verdad.

_And ooh, solitude  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, solitude  
Only you, only true_

---

**☺Kozumy (WUAC member)☺  
Realmente no esperaba que quedara del modo en que quedó, tenía claras ciertas cosas, pero no había diseñado todo lo que al final resultó... sólo deseo que les guste... la primera vez que supe de la canción fue en un fic que tenía un plot similar (Sam enamorada y no correspondida), vi la letra y me llamó la atención, pero ya cuando oí la música supe que tenía que hacer el songfic así que aquí esta...  
**_"Solitude" © Evanescence_


End file.
